Ventus Killer
Ventus Killer is the main antagonist of Bakugan: Wind Tamer, seasons 1 and 2. He is a veteran Darkus brawler. Killer's Guardian Bakugan is Komodtrix and his sidekick in battle is Sir Destruction. His base is Minefield Hideout. Personality He has an extremely power-hungry, demented and psychotic personality. Killer's personality is extremely unique compared to other characters, too with a large intent to kill all Ventus Bakugan. Ventus Killer is the mysterious and evil entity who haunts Splice's darkest dreams too. He often tries to get anything that he could use to his advantage in a quest to destroy all Ventus Bakugan, Baku-Cool and those who make him upset. Characteristcs Ventus Killer has many odd characteristics. Physical Description VK has the physical build of a normal human, and an unknown eye colour. Powers and abilities *Killer can shapeshift into a black dragon. *Killer also has the ability to injure Mechtogan and Bakugan with his bare hands. *He can morph into different shapes and sizes. *Killer has a power to teleport. History Backstory Killer was originally known as "Peace Bringer" and helped people and Bakugan with things for 12 hours a day. One day, Killer went to help a Ventus Spyron who attacked him. Killer was injured badly, wanting revenge. He later graduated from college within 2 years and built a Bakugan: Komodtrix, also making a suit that enabled Killer to teleport and use super strength. Bakugan: Wind Tamer He debuts in ''A Battle of Rage, ''using extremely odd Bakugan to kill off a herd of Ventus Fangoids. Baku-Cool and his 3 Bakugan run towards Killer, challenging him to a brawl. Killer is shown to be very rude, calling his Lumino Dragonoid a "pathetic fucker" when it fails to defeat Subterra Stronk. Killer wins, but spares Splice's life. Notable Quotes *"Prepare to fuckin' die, egg head" *"I AM 70 TIMES STRONGER THAN YOU, MOTHER EFFER!" *"Being a villain would be a better fate than dying, Ruler Razenoid" *"Time to smash some wastes, Komodtrix" Equipment Ventus Killer has a large variety of equipment. Weapons *Zephyroz Suit *Dragon Blade Bakugan *Aquos Lumino Dragonoid *Darkus Orbeum *Darkus Silent Contestir *Darkus Chaos Aranaut *Aquos Spatterix *Aquos Longfly *Subterra Krakix *Haos Spiral *Darkus Zyris Bolcanon *Pyrus Shogun Krakix *Darkus Komodtrix (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Mecha Komodtrix **Darkus Slasher Komodtrix *Pyrus Searing Strikeflier *Pyrus Slayer *Darkus Cyborg Helios *Aquos Crawler *Aquos Krabby *Pyrus Corrupt Spatterix *Haos Nozomi *Darkus Skytruss *Darkus Jaakor *Darkus Sissors *Aquos Scorpion *Darkus Suicide *Pyrus Da' athar Mechtogan *Darkus Devious *Darkus Cyborgoid *Darkus Cyborgoid Titan *Darkus Cyborgoid Destroyer *Aquos Gore *Pyrus Burner Relationships Sir Destruction Sir Destruction is Killer's long time partner in crime, often helping Killer in battle. Killer supplies Destructer with many Bakugan Battle Suits in return. Killer enjoys paying someone else to do his work too. Baku-Cool BC and Killer have a heated rivalry, with Killer insulting him many times on their first interaction. It eventually gets to the point when Killer and Destructer pay Savage-Darkus, BC's demented brother to help them. Gallery Dragon form Ventus Killer.jpg|Ventus Killer in Dragon form Ventus Killer and Corrupt Spatterix.png|Killer and Pyrus Spatterix (corrupt) Bakugan Other Ventus Killer (anime).jpg|Killer's original design Trivia *Ventus Killer is the only character in season 2 besides BC that demonstrates his powers and abilities. *His intention to kill Splice is so strong, he nearly kills himself, trying to suceed. *Half of Killer's Bakugan are cyborgs- which was inspired by the fact he suceeded in building Komodtrix. Category:Players Category:Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Darkus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:The Deadly Brawlers Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Project Hurricanos